Midnight Serenade
by Jordan088
Summary: (Finished) The Radio Free Roscoe gang faces their first major High School dance; Who will be with who? What will happen? Find out by reading!
1. Just A Thought

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Radio Free Roscoe, they are copyright of their retrospective companies.   
  
Questions? Comments? Email at Mad-_Cow-@msn.com  
  
Ch. 1: Just A Thought  
  
Ray sat at the lunch table, with his fingers crossed and his thumbs on his temples. "C'mon Ray, you got this. Do it, it's finally your time to show her how you feel.." He thought to himself, his mind swirling with emotion. Suddenly, Lily came over with an italian soda followed by Robbie with his lunch and Travis with his. "Scoot over Ray, hey are you doing ok? You seem kinda... off." Asked Lily. "Oh, nah I'm fine. I just didn't get very much sleep last night." He replied. "How come? Havin a crazy nightmare again Ray?" Robbie asked as he joined in on the conversation. "Oh, Yeah. That's it. This one was about lawn gnomes attacking me with little pitchforks, and I woke up on my floor." Ray gave a small chuckle and the rest laughed at his dream. "Hey you know that wouldn't be a bad topic on--" Travis suddenly lowers his voice "Rfr today.." "Yeah, you're right Travis." She smiles at him. Unfortunatly for the crew the next thing that happened was Kim's voice with her daily "Cougar Radio: Lunch Annoncements." "Yo and Hello Roscoe High, I hope your enjoying our fine cafeteria food from our fabulous cooks today!" "Yeah, right. How can we enjoy something that looks like it was sucked out of my toilet and onto my tray that costs $2.50?!" Ray remarked. "This year's homecoming theme is 'Midnight serenade' and--" The announcements continued, "Oh please, homecoming what a waste of time--" "Shh, Lily I wanna hear this." Ray perked up. "Whaa? what for? oh well.." They listened to Kim finish off her statement about the dance. "Tickets are $9 a piece and will be availabe in the student store. The dance is November 4th and tickets go on sale on friday." Ray looked at his watch, Monday, October 15th. He only had around 2 weeks to ask Lily... 


	2. Home, Sweet Home

Ch.2: Home, Sweet Home.  
  
"RAY!" "Huh? Oh sorry" Ray looked up from his watch, "Like I said, I'm tired." "It's alright, So why did you want to hear what Kim had to say about homecoming? Are you thinkin about askin somebody?" Lily's eyebrows raised as she asked this. "Oh, Um. Possibly.." Ray mumbled. "Oh yea? Who are you thinking about asking?" Robbie asked, "and how would you be able to?" he laughed. "Well Mr. Romantic, I'm gonna keep that to myself" Ray replied back shrewdly to Robbie.  
  
"Hey, take it easy. I think I have an idea anyways" Robbie winked at Ray. "What was THAT about?" Lily seemed puzzled. "Oh nothing" Travis interrupted with a wide grin on his face.   
  
Lunch was wrapping up and everyone started exiting the cafeteria. Ray grabbed Lily's arm later before she left with Travis and Robbie. "Whoa Ray I gotta goto class, is something up?" "Yeah actually, I have a.. a question to ask you." He gulped and rubbed the back of his head. "Well you see.. Actually, well.. Do you want to go to.." "Yes..?" "Do you want to go with me to.. Myyyy house to pick up something before we goto RFR today?" Ray sighed and realized he couldn't do it. "You almost had it" His inner conscience said. "Umm, sure..?" Lily answered. "That's...That's good. Ok then!" Ray said. "But I have to get to class.. See you later" Lily said, and she couldn't help but feel a sort of awkwardness at the situation. She shrugged it off and walked to class. Ray stood helplessly still at the cafeteria door as other students hurried their way to class trying to push him out of the way. "Hey move it, man." a guy said as he walked past. "Ahh, Ray the Magnificant fails his duties once again.."  
  
At 3:20 the last bell rang and the kids started flowing out of the door, Ray walked to the flagpole and patiently waited for Lily. He thought to himself, "Not today Ray, Just wait, wait until you build up your confidence more. But what if someone asks her? AHH." His mind was in a tizzy and suddenly he spotted Lily. "Hey, ready to go?" He jutted out his elbow as if waiting for her to lock it. "Yep, hey do you have a lot of homework tonight? Wylie gave me an essay on the industrial revolution.. blah." Lily rambled on. "Oh, nah.. I did it during my other classes." Ray said. "Really? That's amazing, Usually you're like the last one to be done with homework that I know, but hey good job" She grinned at him and they continued walking to Ray's house, mostly silent. When they reached his door, Ray said, "Um, just wait right here, I'll be right bac--" "Wait a minute Ray, come to think of it. I have never been in your house before, is it alright if I come in?" Ray couldn't say no to this, Lily would be in his house. His mom wasn't home because she had work until 4:15, so he wouldn't have to be embarassed by her saying "Is this your girlfriend?? etc."...  
  
"Uh yeah, come on in. If you want anything go ahead and dig through the fridge, I'll go run upstairs and grab the.. thing." "Ok thanks Ray." She stood there holding on to her books and watched Ray run upstairs. She decided to follow him upto his room. She knocked on the open door and Ray turned around startled "Ah! Lily.. phew you scared me, Uh my room isn't looking it's finest right now..uh" He looked at his room and noticed the picture of Lily he had on his wall with hearts around it that he had drawn on himself. He hurriedly jumped in front of it and stuck his arms out. "What was that?!?" She asked. 


	3. Captain Maroonie

Ch. 3: Captain Maroonie - Fun, Fun, Fun for Everyone!  
  
"It's nothing, really." He turns around and hurriedly, however, carefully takes the picture off his wall and puts it in a desk drawer. "Ohhh was that your girlfriend Ray? Are you hiding something from us? Huh?" She asked in a babyish, yet girly voice. "G-g-girlfriend? I wish---UHH NO, not girlfriend. Neice.. Yea it was my neice.. and stuff." "Ray, you have a neice???" "Did I say neice? Oh, I meant cousin!" He sarcastically laughed trying to convince her. "Well I got the thing!" he scanned his room and picked up the first logical thing he could find. "You like Captain Maroonie? Isn't he that guy that does all those pre-school songs?" "Uhhh.." He looked at the cd case and didn't realize that it was infact a: "Captain Maroonie - Fun, Fun, Fun for Everyone!" CD. "Yeah well, he's a good guy. H-h-he has some catchy tunes. I mean I'm Ray, r-r-remember?? Immature Ray, hehe??" "That's true, but Ray why are you studdering. Do you not like me in your house? Because it seems like something is going on here." "Yeah, I just don't like you in my room, It's a mess. Anyway, uh, let's just go."  
  
Ray and Lily entered the Station in which Travis and Robbie were already seated and waiting. "Hey guys, Where were you two? Makin out in the janitors closet again?" Robbie said while he and Travis laughed histerically. "NO!" Lily said half-angered, "We were at Ray's house and he had to get his Captain Maroonie CD, he wanted to play it on the air today, Right Ray?" She turned around to see Ray get out of whatever antics he was doing and say "Ooh, Yep!" Lily went to go sit down in her chair and Ray gave Robbie a high five behind her back. "Alright guys we're on in a couple seconds, get yourselves situated." Travis sat at the techbooth and motioned for the show to start. Robbie of course started the show. "Welcome to Radio Free Roscoe, I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering: What has been your worst nightmare?" He said as he talked into the microphone as he held it with a limped wrist. Travis held up the familiar chalk board with the words "Doomy - Line 2" etched onto it. "Hey, Doomy. What's your worst nightmare been?" Shady Lane asked the caller. "Well I had a dream one time that I was on this boat and we were getting close to shore, and then a giant shark came out of the water and bit the boat and I remember all this water, but luckily i woke up." "Pronto, put your headphones back on. I know you're scared." Shady Lane joked. "Wow, Doomy, that is pretty scary. It looks like alls you need is to lay off the Discovery channel and you're good to go." Pronto matter-of-factly said. "Well, I think We will finish up this topic on Mwuhahahah-Halloween. We will be having a special 2 hour episode of RFR on October 31, so Tune in. And don't worry Pronto, we'll do it before you go trick-or-treating!" Question Mark spoke into the microphone, but more directly to Ray. "Very funny.... " Pronto said while after making his statement mouthing the words "But it's free candy!" Travis put on a CD and the rest of the show went on as it did everday. Ray even got to listen to a song from the Captain Maroonie CD which he joyfully sung along to.  
  
As Lily and Robbie started to leave, Travis asked Ray if he would stay behind and talk to him. "Hey Travis, I kinda wanted to go walk with Lily, If you don't mind.." "I'll let you go pretty quick, but I wanted to know something." "Yea man what is it?" "Are you asking Lily to homecoming?" "I dunno... I might, if i can work up the courage." Ray smirked and seemed puzzled, "why are YOU thinking about asking her...???" Travis stood there with a serious look on his face. He didn't say anything. 


	4. Bothered

Ch. 4: Bothered  
  
"Travis?? What are you saying?" Ray stood there looking back and forth into Travis's eyes. "Ray, I'm saying that I want to ask her. I just can't do it if it was anyone else. I've never been to a dance before Ray.. and Lily is the only person I have an interest in. Besides, you're not the only one that thinks she's beautiful." Travis replied back without hardly any emotion in his tone of voice. "Travis, do you, do you like her?" "No Ray, I just, I just wanna goto the dance.. As Friends. I mean cmon man" He puts his hand on Ray's shoulder, "I wouldn't do that to you." Travis put on a smile in hopes of getting Ray's blessing. "Alright, man.. But just this once. And nothing sneaky, alright?" "Ok Ray, Promise.. and she might say no anyways." He smiled at Ray and winked, indicating that Lily might say no because she might like Ray anyways. Ray left the station in a hurry and ran to catch up with Lily, he tickled her on her sides as he approached her. "Hey! HEY!! Ray!! stop!! Ray stop!!" She said as she giggled uncontrollably. "I gotcha there, eh?" Ray said with a wide grin on his face. Robbie departed, and soon after, Lily did. Ray was left to walk himself home. He didn't have much on his mind so he just started whistling "Silly Little Monkeys" and he started to remember how great it was being trapped in the closet with Lily....  
  
Over the next week or so, things pretty much went the same. Ray was glad to not see Travis ask Lily yet. He even wondered if Travis was going to back out, but he dare not ask. The only out-of-ordinary thing that happened was Ray showed up to class late, with red cheeks, and it wasnt from being embarassed. "Ray, what's up???" Lily whispered to Ray as he took his seat. "What? Oh.. it was nothing, I just ran to class.. is all." He lay his forehead flat on his desk and then wrapped his arms around his head to be concealed. "Raymond, Sleepytime is over, now pay attention!" The teacher said to him. He lifted his head up, apologized, and that was that.   
  
Thursday, October 25th. Today was the day for Travis. He opened the school door, he walked on with the usual half-smirk he always had upon his face. He made sure he looked extra cool today. He walked down the hall towards Lily like he was king of the school. And then--- he ran into a locker. He rubbed the small pain on his forehead and some kid he didn't know peeked around their locker "Sorry about that!" "It's alright..." He kept walking, hoping that nothing showed up on his forehead. Lily spotted him first. "Hey Travis!" She gleefully said. "Oh, hey Lily" He put on a smile. Ray turned the corner and saw them, he rushed back before the two of them saw him spying. "This is Travis's moment" he thought to himself. "So Lily, how about that homecoming, eh?" "Yea, kinda cheezy I think.." "Ohh, so you arent going..??" "Oh, well I never really thought about it." "Well then.. Wanna go with me?" Travis looked into Lilys eyes for a split second as he asked this, she looked back. There was a moment. A very small, but nonetheless moment. And she said "Yes." Ray's stomach sunk. It had bothered him so much about Travis, but he never told anyone about it, it hurt him a lot. The time he came to class with a blushed face was because it had gotten to him, and he got really upset about it. He didn't even want to goto school until his mom made him. But this was it, he couldn't believe his best friend was going to homecoming with someone he never felt so.. so.. so in love with. He knew what he had to do. And nothing was going to stop him. 


	5. This Crazy Idea

Ch. 5: This Crazy Idea  
  
He was going to ask Maggie. What else could he do? He knew she wouldn't have a date, and he also knew that she would probably understand things better. Maybe help him out. He didn't know, but there was only one way to find out. He didn't see her until after 2nd period, it took him a few tries to get her attention, but the third time was a charm. "What? Oh, hello Ray. Not used to hearing my name called out like that." "I see... So Maggie, Margaret, Whichever you prefer. Are you going to..uhh... homecoming?" "You're kidding right?" "So go with me." Maggie didn't know how to react to this, she sort of blushed while trying to keep her calm compusure. "What ever happened to you and Lily?" She asked, going back to being serious. "Well, Travis sorta... shes going with him." "Oh so you'd want me to go with you and make her jealous?" "Uhhh..." "I've seen this before. I'll do it. But nothing funny, and you pay for everything. Got it?" She paused and Ray didn't say anything. "Good." She then said, she pulled out a small piece of paper from her bag and handed it to Ray. "Let's hope you're not stupid enough to know how to use this." She said, and she walked off.  
  
The next thing Ray did was to go and buy the tickets. While waiting in a small line, Travis came up behind him. "Hey, We're going!" Travis said, feeling rather important. Ray didn't know what to do, he decided to act like he felt happy for him. "Alright dude!" He said as he gave Travis a high five. And then for almost a second he felt the urge to hit Travis, but he knew better than that. This was a stupid dance, Travis didnt even like her. "Get over it" he thought to himself. As he walked away with his tickets he heard the girl in the student store say "Here ya go, cutie" to Travis. He felt a bit upset and just walked it off.  
  
He transistioned from class to lunch and somehow he didn't wanna eat with friends. He ended up doing it anyway. "Hi Ray!" Lily came up and said in one of her cheeriest tones he had ever heard. "Oh... yeah...Hey." he said in a disgruntled voice while barely making an effort to lift his hand up and wave back. "Did you hear about me going to homecoming? Pretty crazy.. I usually hate dances but y'know, Since it's Travis and all.. Oh yeah, im going with him. Sorry, its been a crazy day!" She said, slurring her words in a hurry. "Cool, I heard. I'm going with Maggie." Suddenly Travis sat down, and then Robbie soon followed after that. "Sorry about taking so long, Had to go over my notes with Mrs. Whats-her-face...I like to call her that because I'd rather forget her." Robbie said with a smile. "So guys, I heard the news, congrats." Robbie didn't mean it of course. He had no clue about the Ray and Travis's talk the day before and so he was concerned about how Ray was feeling. He secretly frowned to Ray and took his seat. "I'm going with Maggie, guys." Ray said trying to act impressive. "W-w-wait, you? going with maggie?" Robbie asked "So did you have to pay for the tickets? I mean you could have got her to just steal them.." Robbie asked, trying to put more happiness into Ray's not-so-happy day. And to Robbie's surprise, Ray smiled.  
  
After school, Ray decided to walk home. By himself. He put his hands in his pockets and walked in a slow way, with his feet half-dragging on the ground. He decided he was going to skip RFR today, he would make up some excuse. It would be easy. He got home, closed the door and walked up-stairs. He threw his backpack on the floor and plopped down on his bed. He looked at the ceiling and made shapes out of the popcornish look that the ceiling had. He was liberating his mind from all this newly-found drama he had and wasn't used to. He sat up and suddenly remembered the paper that Maggie gave him. He hadn't look at it yet, he dug threw his bag and umcrumpled it. It was her number. 


	6. Hallowhatever

Ch. 6-1: Hallowhatever - Trapped   
  
Emotions were mixed between the group. All this commotion over something so small. Ray obviously wasn't taking it that well, but he was quiet about it. Leaving it all inside, he thought "Maybe one day.. I will just snap." He punched a pillow and dug his face into it. "It isnt fair! It isn't fair!!" He thought to himself. Screaming on the inside was all he could do. Robbie didn't know how to approach all this, so he decided to stay neutral, although he did feel more towards Ray, only for the obvious reasons of knowing him longer. Lily was ignorant to the whole thing, but she could sense was something up.. however, she decided not to ask anyone about it. Travis was rather excited, he was going to his first dance. With one of his best friends. And it didnt even bother Ray (or so he thought).   
  
"Ray?? Yo, Ray." Lily tapped on his shoulder, he finally turned around and told her "hi" back. "Why weren't you at the station yesterday?" She asked him, concerned. "We tried to call your house like 3 times, and nobody answered."   
  
"Oh yeah, my mom.. wanted me to go rent a tux with her..for the dance.. Well.. for Me of course, not a tux for her."   
  
"You always know how to make a gal laugh." Lily said, who was still in her over-cheery mood from the day before.   
  
"Well apparently, it's never enough.."   
  
"Huh?" Lily said, who had not heard what Ray mumbled, as she was putting her book into her locker.   
  
"Oh.. nothing.. Just nothing."   
  
"Oh, ok." Lily replied back calmly.   
  
"Hey wanna walk to class with me?" Ray asked with his brow scrunching up, giving him a small "sad puppy face" look.   
  
"Sure! Who else would I walk with anyway?" She said. Ray was screaming like mad in his mind on the inside: "TRAVIS TRAVIS TRAvIS?!? WHO ELSE?? TRAVIS!!!!!!" He shrugged it off, and was silent.. As it always happened with him.   
  
Wednesday, October 31. Halloween. With homecoming dance coming up ever so shortly (Now it being changed to November 3rd) There was Halloween to celebrate. As promised, the RFR crew would be putting on a longer-than-usual show to celebrate the holiday. As they sat at lunch, the whole cafeteria had small decorations here and there. Such as fake spider webs, with the little plastic spiders on them. And pictures of jack-o-lanterns hung up on the wall.   
  
"Ah, Halloween. For celebrating scary spirits.. it sure does bring mine up! and i get free candy" Ray said as he scanned over the decorations.   
  
"Oh yeah, gotta love the free candy! Then everyone brings it to school the next day and gets in trouble!" Lily said, knowing that she did that one too many times in elementary school. Suddenly they heard a combination of Yelling and Laughing from outside the doors to the cafeteria. The doors burst open by Mr. Waller running and near screaming at the chasers. "YOU 3 ARE GOING TO GET DETENTION FOR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Who cares?! I already have it forever!!" Maggie said with, for once, a smile on her face. Her and two of her friends it seemed, where chasing and spraying Mr. Waller with silly string. Mr. Waller ended up running himself into a corner and getting completely covered in the weirdly textured mess. So it wasn't silly string anymore.. it was rather silly cocoon. "Did you like that Wally?" Maggie asked, "have fun getting it out of your hair!"   
  
Mr. Waller put his head down and let a large sigh, "Just had to be a principal, didnt you!" He mumbled to himself.   
  
"Hey theres your girl, Ray!" Lily said.   
  
"Yeah.. sure." Ray replied coldly. He got up and left.  
  
Ch. 6-2: Hallowhatever - Oh Too Familiar  
  
As always, at around 4'o'clock the bunch were at the station eagerly waiting to go on air. But before they went on..  
  
"Ray what happened to you at lunch?" Lily asked, confused.  
  
"I...had to goto the bathroom." He lied.  
  
"Oh ok, well it was just sorta stra--"  
  
"Guys we're on in 5..4..3.." Travis said and pointed to the 3 around the table for them to start.  
  
"Welcome to Radio" "Free" "Roscoe" The 3 chanted.  
  
"I'm Question Mark, I hope you all are having a great holiday listeners. And as promised, I'm wondering: What has been your worst nightmare? We need some scary ones so make it good, or we might KILL the line!" Question Mark snickered into the gold microphone as Smog played a sound of an evil laugh when Question Mark emphasized on the word 'kill.' Smog then proceded to write down the first caller's name and the line. He held up the chalkboard.  
  
"Hello J-J-J-Jessica! MWUHAHAH!" Pronto jumped in.  
  
"Hi, pronto! Love the show, but I wanna talk about my nightmare." Jessica said.  
  
"Go right ahead, and please dont leave out any details" Shady Lane said, and Smog played another spooky sound.  
  
"Well, I know you guys are going for scary.. But it wasn't really scary. It was just sorta, Bad I guess. See well what happened was I was sitting with my friend (Who I also have feelings for) and then my best friend comes up and takes him away. And its like I see them making out and stuff, and then there was fire..Water on fire. A-a-and I was falling off a building and my best friend and the guy I like were just standing there, mocking me, taunting me as I fell. And then my alarm went off."  
  
Pronto was thinking "Why does everyone who calls in, always have a story that relates to what is going on in my life???"  
  
"Well, that can be pretty scary. Not in a Man-With-Blades-On-His-Fingers sort of way. But scary as in it's something that can happen" Shady Lane said.  
  
"And Does" Pronto thought..His mood changing instantly.  
  
"Well thanks for calling, Jessica." Question Mark echoed into the microphone as Smog made his voice sound expanded.   
  
"We're going to take a quick break and talk more about Nightmares! (and the MWUAHAHA sound went off again) when we come back from the song 'Monster Mash' a halloween favorite" Shady Lane said and took off her headphones.   
  
"People have some crazy dreams" Robbie said, also taking his headphones off.  
  
"Yeah, I should talk about some of my own dreams." Ray laughed.  
  
"No kiddin, you have some crazy dreams Ray." Lily said.  
  
"Maybe they have something to do with your dad being authoritive?" Travis spoke up, and as always, spoke intelligently.   
  
"Nah, He's not that bad." Ray grinned. "Just a little.. Clean-cut."  
  
"Very clean-cut, Ray. Very." Robbie grinned back. The two joking about how Ray's dad acts.   
  
"Hey guys, back on in 10..9.." Travis said from behind the techbooth, and the 3 sitting at the table hurriedly got situated again.  
  
Ch. 6-3: Hallowhatever - Instant Sunset  
  
"W-w-welcome Ba-a-ack L-l-listeners" Shady Lane said, trying her best impersonation of a weary ghost.  
  
"I think, before anyone calls, we are gonna have Pronto here, share on of his frightful nightmares. Right Pronto?" Question Mark looked at him, and gestured for an answer.  
  
"Right you are Question Mark. Anybody got a flashlight?" Pronto said and looked around him.  
  
"Pronto! Think fast!" Smog said and threw Ray a flashlight.  
  
"Ah, thank you my friend. Now what I'm about to tell you may not be suitable for young children." Pronto said jokingly, and put the flashlight under his chin, to give him that Creepy-Campfire-Tale look.  
  
"Or ANYONE for that matter, and Pronto this is radio, not Tv..Now quit wasting batteries." Shady Lane said and playfully tried to snag the flashlight.  
  
"Oh alright, Ok Now let me begin my frightful journey into what is, 'The Pronto experience'."  
  
And with that Smog flipped a switch and the familiar tune of "The Twilight Zone" sounded.  
  
"Alright listeners, this nightmare was only about a month ago. And it started out with yours truely, walking down the road..Feelin' pretty cool And then I hear a scratching sound. The sky turns purple, and from purple to black. Instant sunset. I come upon a shadow and out from the shadow came flying at me a withered and torn up rag-doll and it landed in the road. I looked at it blankly, and it's head titled up at me. It opened it's mouth and made a terrible sound, like, like rusted metal scraping against another piece of metal..." Ray was not looking or acting in any way, shape, or form humorous. He had complete serious on his face. And Smog, Shady, and Question Mark could only sit there-mouths open-in awe. Ray continued on, "It was almost like a quivered 'nails-on-chalkboard' noise. The doll stood up and I started to run but when I turned my head from the doll to what was in front of me, I stopped quickly. Because what was awaiting me as I ran was a long path of splashing and spilling grey matter. I turned around again, to where the doll was, and it was as if a strobe light had gone off. A blinking light continued to flash." Ray was stopped. The other members of RFR were terrified of what they heard. They quickly went to a song, and all took off their headphones.   
  
"Ray??? Buddy.. That was one of the most terrifying things I have ever heard." Travis said.   
  
"Yeah, Try dreaming it!" Ray said, his serious mood changing instantly again to more humorous.  
  
The show went on and they got some more calls, none as bad as Ray's dream. They even got calls complimenting Ray (Pronto) saying that they would use that story to scare their siblings. As soon as they wrapped up the show. Lily stayed behind, by herself..And as Ray was about to leave, he turned back and looked at her. "how beautiful she is" he thought. He decided to talk to her since she was by herself. He thought maybe she would be scared after his 'dream' that he told them, and he would play the big man and keep her safe. Nah, she was a strong girl..She could take care of herself. He finally said something..  
  
"Lily? Something the matter?" Ray asked, with a half-concerned look on his face.  
  
"Yes.." She said, and she took off her favorite bandana, the camoflauge one, "I know something has been bothering you Ray. I want to you tell me right now."   
  
Ch. 6-4: Hallowhatever - Midnight Scare-a-nade  
  
Ray stared motionlessly at Lily. What should he say?! Would this finally be the time to admit his feelings for her? As Lily stared back at him with all seriousness, she anticipated his answer. Why had Ray been so 'tired' all the time? She didn't know. But she was soon hoping to find out.   
  
"I...I..It's because of You--" Ray started to mumble out.  
  
"RAY?!" Robbie busted back through the door, "Come on man, we're waiting.. Lily you comin?"  
  
"No, and neither is Ray. We have to discuss something..So if you could just go. That'd be great" She was wearing a fake smile and Robbie got the message. He bolted out again yelling "later guys" on his way. "Now Ray, continue." She said.  
  
"Lily why dont we go for a walk...To your house! It'll be cool. I'll tell you on the way." Ray said, trying to buy himself time to think of an excuse.  
  
"Oh ok.." a Disappointed Lily said and she grabbed her bag. They started their little journey together as the sun settled itself down behind the hills. Ray had his hands in his pockets--Lily holding on to her books. She bit her lip and remembered that homework paper she had to do, and she almost forgot about Ray's sudden moodiness since last week. "Come on Lily, think about it..think about what happened last week..yesterday..last month.. anything! Why Ray?! Lily I thought you were smarter than that; Lily; Lily; Lily!" She thought to herself, and accidentally said the last "Lily" outloud.   
  
"What was that?" Ray turned to her as they kept walking.  
  
"Z..S..Ch..CHILLY! It's getting pretty chilly out here." She sighed with relief, although even if she told Ray what she had actually said, she could have backed it up with a simple 'I was thinking outloud.' Ray would understand.  
  
"Yeah, a little. Wanna borrow my jacket?" His eyes asking the question as much as the words did.  
  
"S-s-ure." She said, and Ray took off his brick-red denim jacket and wrapped it around her. "I actually was colder than I thought.." Lily thought to herself and then noticed some trick-or-treaters running about the sidewalks. One was dressed as a bumble-bee, and the other was 'The hulk' or something.  
  
"Awww Ray, look! Aren't they cute? Aww..I remember when we went. Do you remember Ray? You were a ninja turtle and I went as barbie and Robbie went as a lion!" She started to laugh as she pondered her childhood, "and Robbie didn't need a mane, because he just used his hair! And we walked around and then we got all our candy and came home and sorted it out on the carpet..Remember?" She said, starting to forget about anything wrong with Ray, and laugh. "Ray will get better eventually, I should just give him a break and hang out tonight" She thought to herself. She was doing a lot of thinking as they walked, but yet, Women in general do a lot of thinking.   
  
"Yeah! I remember! And remember we went to that house and they had a bowl with candy in it but the people weren't home and i dumped the whole bowl into my pillowcase!" Ray said, his mood becoming more livelier.  
  
When they finally arrived at Lily's house, Ray went in and sat down on the couch, Making himself at home. This was definatly not the first time he had been to her house.   
  
"Why dontcha see what's on..I'm sure there is some movie or another." Lily said rummaging through her bag. Ray did as told and clicked to see "ALL NIGHT HORRORFEST, THRILLS, CHILLS, AND REALLY CHEEZY ACTING!" appear on the screen accompanied by a voice.   
  
"This sound good Lilith?" Ray said, joking around with her name.  
  
"Yep!" She said, and went and plopped down next to him. Lily was quickly tired and rested her eyes for a split second....  
  
When she awoke in the morning, she had forgot about her homework worksheet that was worth major points and she looked at her watch. "OH NO!! I'M GONNA BE LATE AND I DONT HAVE THE HOMEWORK DONE!" she yelled to herself. She went over to the table where her bag was sitting to find a note, and her homework done for her.   
  
"Dear Lily, you fell asleep on my shoulder last night, and I knew you didn't do that homework. I did it for you, I hope the teacher doesn't recognize the similarities between our papers. See you at school." It was signed 'Ray' and had a stick figure with a big smile..and then "P.S. I want my coat back" And another smiley was drawn. 


	7. The Calm Before The Storm

Ch. 7-1: The Calm Before The Storm - Thursday  
  
That day, was the precursor before the precursor of Homecoming. Lily threw on some clothes and rushed to school, knowing she would be late. Why hadn't her parents woken her up??? 'Forget it' she thought and ran out the door.   
  
Luckily for her, she had made aquaintences with an older senior, an older senior with a car.  
  
"Hey!! Lily!" He said and slowed to a small glide alongside her as she half-ran to school, "Need a ride??"  
  
"Could you please???" She desperately asked.  
  
"Sure! Hop in!" He said, and she jumped right in, and then proceded to ask:  
  
"Why aren't you at school?"  
  
"Oh, I dont have homeroom and first period. I have enough credits so that I don't have to attend...Be a good kid, Lily. It pays off."  
  
"Hmm, good idear there" Lily said in a hickish tone, and he drove off to school.  
  
Upon arriving at the school, she thanked her ride and hurried off into the building. Slowing her run down to a fast walk as she was in the hallways. Waller didn't like running, he didn't care how late or early you were, nor what time of the day it was. She had learned that lesson after she got detention with the whole crew... and she was stuck in that closet with Ray...  
  
"Uh..Mrs... You See, Well..The Thing is"  
  
"Ms. Randall, there will be no excuses in my class, now take you seat."  
  
"Oh..kay." Lily said as she stretched out the word "ok" and took her seat. Ray leaned over and smiled at her.  
  
"How tired were you last night?" He whispered.  
  
"VERY tired, that's why I fell asleep so fast, and then my wonderful parents thought it would be best if they just left me on the couch to be late for school." Lily sarcastically whispered back. "Oh and thanks for the homework.." She hesistated, "I owe you."  
  
As the bell rang for lunch, and students started pouring out of classrooms to finally take a break from work and start socializing, Ray caught up with Robbie and Travis to go sit down.  
  
"Hey, what did Lily want to talk to you about yesterday?" Robbie asked, remembering the little incident where she had given him attitude upon stumbling into the station.  
  
"She said that thought something was bothering me, but i was quick to change the subject and get her on home.. Just like the Ray-man does." Ray said, feeling rather cool.  
  
"Hey that should have been your nickname for RFR, 'Rainman' because it does fit that you are a little slow.." Robbie said holding in giggles.  
  
"Oh that was a real knee-slapper wasn't it?"  
  
Lily was off to look for a dress that day, and so she didn't attend RFR. The show, was your regular advice and antics, and nothing mildly important happened, however they made the announcement that, due to homecoming and getting ready for it, RFR would not be held the next 2 days. Ray walked home and called Robbie. The phone rang twice before someone picked up.  
  
"Is Robbie there?"  
  
"Ray? Deary is that you?" Robbie's mom spoke into the phone.  
  
"Yes mrs.Mcgrath, can I talk to Robbie?" Ray said back, embarassed.  
  
"Hold on sweetie, let me get him." Ray then heard a voice screaming "ROBBIE, PHONE!"  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hey it's Ray."  
  
"Oh Hey, what's on your mind?"  
  
"You going to the dance tomorrow?"  
  
"You bet, but I'm going alone. Save money that way."  
  
"Sounds like something I would say. Hey do we need to be formal?"  
  
"Yeah we do, it sucks."  
  
"Darn..alright well I'll go call Maggie and tell her, Later."  
  
Ch. 7-2: The Calm Before The Storm - Friday  
  
"Friday, Friday, Friday! I love Friday!" Ray said as he woke up and stretched his arms out.  
  
He hurried downstairs not really bothering with combing his hair.  
  
"Sweetie, would you like some breakfast?" His cheerful mom said, as he picked up his backpack.  
  
"Ah, no Ma. I'm good, thanks anyways." He said and was soon out the door.  
  
"Yo yo yo dogs!" Ray said as he came around the corner to find his 'crew' sitting on the steps.  
  
"What are you so cheery about?" Lily said to him and he leaned against the wall.  
  
"Oh nothing, but it's just friday, gotta love those" Ray said and winked.  
  
"Sure... Do you have an off switch?" Lily said jokingly, but Ray didn't get the joke and Travis and Robbie snickered.  
  
"Well actually if you pull on my index finger..." Ray started.  
  
"And that will be enough." Lily said and hurried off to class, Ray followed after her as they had the same class.  
  
"Hey hey, I was just joking, did you get your dress?"  
  
"Oh yeah, its pretty." Lily said, saying 'pretty' in a very childish tone.  
  
"Good Morning class! I will be returning last night's homework now, the majority of you did well.." She looked at Ray, "Or better than usual."  
  
The teacher started passing back the paper's and she handed Ray his paper.  
  
"All right!! I did good Lily!" He said and showed her his "C-" paper. She then thought about how that would probably be the same grade she got as Ray did her homework for her.  
  
"I expect better from you Ms. Randall" The teacher said, handing Lily also a "C-" paper, She sighed and rolled her eyes and then laughed..'Some credit, better than no credit..and it was very sweet of Ray to do it for me..' Lily's thoughts wandered off.  
  
"Hey Lil, I'm a pyscho..I bet I know what you got on your paper!"  
  
"Ray, don't you mean pyschic?" A laughing Lily said.  
  
"Yea yea, C- girl." Ray smiled.  
  
Ray decided he would just wear one of his dad's ties, and wear his best white button-up shirt. Amazingly he had one. Maggie had said she was probably going to wear a black dress, and Ray, although thinking it sounded a bit like a widow, was not surprised. Travis had actually went out and rented a tux. His first thought was to buy a kimono, which is a large Japanese-style robe, but Lily almost suddenly told him otherwise.  
  
"Travis, No. Oh my gosh.. That is so not happening."  
  
"Cool it Lily, it was just an idea. Besides theyre very popular in Japan."  
  
"Hahah, and Travis that is why I am proud to be in North America and not Asia!" Lily half-sarcastically said.  
  
"You're the boss." Travis replied back.  
  
"I know." Lily said, acting full of herself.  
  
"What are you going going to wear, Robbie?" They turned to him, while eating lunch.  
  
"Ah, I dunno. I've got a tux, but.." He suddenly scrunched up his face and started doing an impersonation of himself. "I'm Question Mark, and I'm wondering is Robbie going to wear the tux?"  
  
Lily threw what looked like a pea at him and they laughed. SUddenly everyone's favorite Cougar-Radio announcer, Kim Carisle, piped up on the speaker.  
  
"Yo and Hello, Cougs." She started. "As you may know, maybe not for some of you outkasts out there.." (The Dungeons & Dragons table looked at each other with concern) "..Tomorrow is Homecoming with the theme 'Midnight Serenade' and we will have our very own Roscoe High after school.."  
  
"Jeez, come on already" Ray said.  
  
"...Guitar teacher, Jack!" Kim finished. Lily's stomach sank. "She had to see that guy again, him?! Of all people?" She thought to herself.   
  
This was going to be one crazy night. 


	8. Midnight Serenade

Ch. 8-1: Midnight Serenade - Dinner  
  
The dance (Or to the dungeons and dragons table, 'Goblin Saturday'). People were scurrying about, finishing their outfits and things. Lily had a hair appointment.  
  
"So, you're saying...W-w-wait. You're gonna do what with my hair?" Lily quickly said. Lily was not used to having her hair done in different ways other than the old tie back and bandana.   
  
"You see, I am going to do this" the hair stylist said, while using strong body language, "and this!" she finished off swirling her arms about.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure I like 'This'" Lily impresonated the hair stylist under the nylon blanket that kept from getting hair on her clothes, "Or 'this'."  
  
"No? You do not like Madame Pezell's way of doing things? Pain is beauty, Mrs. Randall!" This 'Madame Pezell' said, using a strong French accent.  
  
"Well I'm not in pain, just total and complete boredom!" Lily snapped back.  
  
"Fine, You do not like it, You will not have it!"  
  
And so Lily had to deal with her own hair.  
  
"Lily, that's the door! I, I think he's here!" Lily's eccentric mother yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Ok ma! Hold on! Get the door for me, please!!" She screamed from her room.  
  
"Hello dear. It's very nice to meet you--?"  
  
"Travis...Strong." Travis said, in a very nice looking tuxedo, and he gently kissed the back of Lily's moms hand. Unfortunatly, Lily was standing at the top of the stairs wide-eyed as he did this.  
  
"Hi...uh uh uh..Travis...Um, Yeah." Lily studdered out.  
  
"Lily, you look...Beautiful." Travis said, his charm kicking in.  
  
"Th-thanks.."  
  
"Well it was nice meeting you, Travis sweetie." Lily's mom said.  
  
"WAAAIT!" a voice from the kitchen, followed by hurried footsteps came. It was Lily's dad, with a camera, and also some words for Mr. Strong. He took him by the shoulder and walked him away from a now blushing Lily, and her mom.  
  
"Listen, you do not break my daughter's heart. I don't want to sound like a bad guy, but this is her first dance. You better make it memorable, and I don't mean in a bad way." He scowlded.  
  
Travis, keeping his composure, replied back: "I can assure you Mr. Randall, Lily and I are friends in nature. She will be treated to a fine oriental dinner, she will get pictures, and nothing will go wrong, or happen badly to her, as long as I can help it. Oh, and all expenses paid."  
  
"Well...I, um. Good!" Speechlessly Mr. Randall said.  
  
Travis walked back to Lily. "Your corsage, madame?" He said and put it on Lily as she held out her wrist.  
  
"Oh, and here..." Lily said pinning on the Boutonnière to Travis's tux.  
  
"Alright kids, let me get a pic!" Lily's dad butted in.  
  
They walked off to Travis's father's car, which was old from the style, but looked very new. Travis's dad must put care into his car, Lily thought.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Maggie's house. Ray was waiting outside the door. Maggie opened it, and was disappointed by what she saw.  
  
"I was hoping for a little Brennan-Penguin" She said to the un-Tuxed Ray.  
  
"Oh well, live with what you got." Ray said winking. "I like your dress, I thought it would have looked worse...but.. I mean.. I thought..It looks better than i expected! hehe" Ray said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"We aren't having dinner, are we?" Maggie asked.  
  
"No, I don't have any money.. I hope this isn't a problem?" Ray said, still rubbing the back of his head 'she said we werent going to do this that formally or traditionally, yeesh!' Ray thought.  
  
"Good, that's what I wanted. Are we ready to go?"   
  
"Yep, oh and here" Ray said, putting on her corsage for her.  
  
"Thanks, No one has ever given me a gift before. Atleast, not at Roscoe."  
  
"What is this place?" Lily mumbled in half-awe, half-disappointment.  
  
"Osaka, a Japanese restaurant." said Travis, with a smirk on his face. Lily had never tried Japanese, or sushi and she wasn't too happy about it either, but 'you never know until you try' she thought.  
  
"Hi, welcome to osaka, Right this way." A Japanese-accent came from around the corner. They followed the waitress, and as in Japan, sat on the matted floors. They ordered their food after a quick glance at the menu (Lily didn't care what sakana yakisoba meant..She was willing to try anything.)  
  
"I love this place, it's so traditional." Travis said.  
  
"But I thought you were from Hong Kong, isn't that in Ch-" Lily asked and Travis replied:  
  
"Yes but Chinese restaurants in the states are too americanized, that's why I like it here."  
  
"Oooh" and Lily was interupted by the waitress with their orders. 'Had time gone that fast?' Lily thought.  
  
"Domo arigato gozaimasu." Travis said to the waitress.  
  
"Ahh, Hai Hai." The waitress replied back.  
  
"You can speak Japanese? What did you just say?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sure, I picked it up from an old Japanese man in my neighborhood back in hong kong and I said thank you, and she said Yes, yes."  
  
"So what is this?" Lily's face puzzled.  
  
"Noodles and Fish. It's all the rage there" Travis said picking up his chopsticks.  
  
"Travis, I, uh dont know how to use chopsticks.." Lily mumbled.  
  
"Well here," He took her hands in his, and showed her. "Like that."  
  
Lily felt something just then, a little strange..but good. She looked back at Travis, and replied "Thanks." and after a long pause, "Well we better get off to the dance."  
  
Ch. 8-2: Midnight Serenade - Twilight  
  
"Tickets please, Tickets" The guy at the front door said. Ray patted his pockets and back pockets and then looked up, wide-eyed, and gulped.  
  
"You DID remember to bring the tickets..Right?" Maggie's face started turning into a look of concern.  
  
"Uh.. Yeah I uh just put them.." Ray spaced his words as he kept looking, "Got 'em!" He pulled them out and held them in the air, as if he was a leader in a medievel battle with his sword drawn. Just as he was about to hand the tickets over, he looked behind him at whose footsteps were approaching. And then, as if Ray's mind had created some kind of glow around her, he saw Lily. Unfortunatly for him, Travis had hooked arms with her as they came up and both greeted Ray and Maggie. Ray puffed his chest up, raised his shoulders and tried to act impresive.  
  
"So, MAGGIE, I can't wait until it's just YOU AND I on the dance floor!" Ray said in a low-sounding voice. Maggie, however, quickly took the tickets from Ray's hand, gave them to the man who took them, and rushed Ray inside..and away from Travis and Lily.  
  
"That is not how you get a girl jealous. Although funny, why don't we be a little more realistic? eh?" She scowled him.  
  
"S-s-sorry, you're right." He pulled back and looked scared.  
  
"Oh don't be afraid you big baby." Maggie joked with him.  
  
"So where is the dancing going on, the gym?" Travis asked, he was still new to this dance thing.  
  
"Yep, right over there." She pointed.  
  
"Well that much I do know" Travis grinned. As they got closer to the gym, they could hear the sound of music, Lily wasn't exactly sure if it was that of Jack and his wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful.......She snapped back into reality, his wonderful guitar playing or if it was the DJ, providing other music than soft acoustic hits. Literally putting the 'dance' in 'dances.'They entered the gymnasium, where many couples were already there, some sitting down at the various tables and some dancing. Lily had spotted Jack who was gleefully putting out music for the couples who weren't sitting down. 'Just get over it, Lily!' she thought to herself.  
  
"What do you wanna do first?" Travis asked, looking around almost like a kid in a candy store.  
  
"Shake what my mama gave me, Travis!" and Lily took Travis' hand and took him out into the middle of the gym, where other recognizable people were out there too. Travis was a little taken aback by this but got into a groove and was able to dance with Lily.  
  
Meanwhile, Ray and Maggie had just entered the gym and took a quick glance around them.   
  
"Nice decorations, I wonder who did them." Ray said.  
  
"Whatever. Could they get anymore lame?" Maggie dully replied.  
  
"I was kidding, yeesh. Lighten up, it's time to get our dance on!" Ray busted out. But before he could go up to the other couples dancing, he spotted Lily and Travis out there, he took a few steps backward.  
  
"Maybe we can wait, a little bit." Ray said, "Why don't we go get our pictures?"  
  
"You, want to get pictures, with Me?" Maggie said, with some emotion growing in her voice.  
  
"Of course I do! Now C'mon!" Ray yelled over the volume of the music. He led her past the other people around, and spotted Robbie.  
  
"Finally, a true friend!" Ray said as he gave Robbie a high-five, "Whoa, watch out..Kim is right.." Ray started pointing.  
  
"Oh, It's ok. We're sorta just hangin' out tonight." Robbie answered Ray's implied question.   
  
"That's....cool." Ray's eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yea, she's actually alright." Robbie said, "So are you guys joining us in the line for pictures?" Ray finally realized he was in the line for pictures, and simply replied "Yes." Unfortunatly, Robbie started motioning for Travis and Lily to get in line also. Ray sagged his head and put his hand over his eyes.   
  
"Hey guys!" a joyful Lily said.  
  
"Yea..uh..Hi." said Ray, and a quick thinker Maggie, put her arm around Ray's waist and he soon put his around her waist after realizing what she was doing. Lily looked at his arm as he did this and sort of got a twisted look on her face. They stood in line for about 10 minutes and got their pictures taken. Robbie and Kim, and Travis and Lily then went out to the dance floor again. Maggie took Ray back to an area where not many people were.  
  
"Hey Ray, I think Lily wasn't too happy about the arm thing."   
  
"Good! But what else can we do?"   
  
"I think I have an idea.." She took Ray and made sure Travis and Lily had a clear vision of Ray and Travis. Maggie pushed Ray up against a wall and kissed him. It wasn't just a peck on the lips, it was a long and some-what passionate kiss. Rays eyes opened wide as she did this, and he began to get into it. She drawed back and watched Lily start to walk over.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing??" Lily's mood turning not-so-great.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing? I'm kissing Ray." Maggie replied back. Ray couldn't believe that for once in his life, there was a catfight over him. He stared in awe as they argued.  
  
"And why are you kissing him?"  
  
"Why not, it's not like he's your boyfriend or anything." Maggie said. Ray thought "She's good." and continued to watch him.  
  
"W-w-well..." Lily started to realize what she was arguing with Maggie about. She looked at Ray. "What...uh.. Ray?? Do you..Are you two...Whats going on?" Lily started to get a little teary-eyed in all her confusion.  
  
"Look..I took Maggie, so I could get you jealous..I didn't want you to go with Travis.. soo yea this what I did." Ray nervously explained.  
  
"Raaay..Why didn't you just say so?" Lily started to feel better. She put a hand on his cheek and kissed him, almost as long as Maggie's kiss. She grabbed his hand and led him out to the dance floor with him. Ray and Travis switched dates, and Lily rested her head on Ray's shoulder as they slow-danced to the final song.  
  
Ch. 8-3: Midnight Serenade - Dream Weaver  
  
The quartet of Robbie, Ray, Lily and Travis sat in the little warehouse they made into a radio station so long ago on Sunday, the day after homecoming. Robbie and Ray were throwing around a small tennis ball, both with large grins on their face.  
  
"So, what'd you guys do last night after the dance?" Robbie asked Ray quietly behind Lily, who was helping Travis at the techbooth.  
  
"Well, y'know..I walked her home, and I had to leave quickly, because she didn't want her dad to know she came home with someone else.." Ray trailed off and had a crooked smile on his face, he shrugged his shoulders, "What can ya do?"  
  
"Yeah, really." Robbie replied.  
  
"What are you guys up to??" Lily came around the corner and quickly caught the ball in motion that Robbie and Ray were throwing around.  
  
"Heeyyy" Ray blurted out, "We were playing with that!" and he got up and tried to wrestle it from Lily's hand. "Hey give it back!" Playfully Ray tried to struggle it free.   
  
"Ahh!!!" Lily grinned, and Ray tackled her onto the couch. He was leaning on her on the couch, still trying to get the ball. Travis looked up from the wires he was messing with and smiled, "Cute" he mouthed. Ray was finally able to take the ball from Lily and she lay on the couch smiling.   
  
"Ray, you never did tell me why you wanted me to get you jealous.." She said.  
  
"Uh, and I thought I was dumb...Well if you didn't figure it out, why did you kiss me? and then all that stuff with the dancing and the.." He trailed off.  
  
"I dunno, maybe lost in the moment. Hey and why wouldn't I let you dance with me? I think it's ok if you dance with somebody else at a dance, that's what they are they're for.."  
  
"And me walking you home?" Ray was starting to get frusterated.  
  
"Didn't you notice Travis had to be home?" She said. Ray sat down next to her and sighed. "Oh whats the matter?" She said. He slumped his head down, Robbie and Travis both looked up from what they were doing to see this new drama unfolding.  
  
"Well Lily, I..." and suddenly a clown busted through the door of the RFR warehouse.   
  
"RAY RAY RAY RAY RAY!" The clown said.  
  
Ray woke up as Maggie was rubbing his shoulder, "You dozed off while I went and did you a favor by getting you some punch!" She told him. Ray sat up and looked around, he was still at the dance.   
  
"How long was I..wait, when did I fall asleep??" He rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Well we got pictures and then we came over here and sat down for a bit, and you were out like a light!" Maggie said.  
  
"Ohhh Noo.." Ray plopped his head down, "Y'know what Maggie, I HATE dreams!"  
  
Ch. 8-4: Midnight Serenade - All Jokes Off  
  
"Yeah, Me too." She replied back, "But what was it about?"  
  
"Nothing really, but it was like I dozed off and woke up in the same spot and you made Lily jealous and she kissed me..and then clowns.." He shivered, "Those clowns.."  
  
"I really don't see why people hate clowns so much, it's just somebody in makeup and a big costume, I think they're rather funny." Maggie sat down across from him, and handed him the punch she got for the both of them.  
  
"Yeah well.." Ray got that look like he usually does when he looks like a child, "Wait so was Robbie really with Kim?" He changed the subject.  
  
"Yeah." She saw the look on Ray's face and followed up with "I know, insane isn't it?"  
  
After their little conversation upon Ray's awakening, they headed off to the middle of the gym.  
  
Ray started easing up and he felt like he really didn't need Maggie to make Lily jealous..Lily should have fun, and if she's happy then he's happy. He felt a little bad for using Maggie like that, but why not have a good time with her..He was pretty sure this was one of her first dances, this was really starting to seem like a night of firsts.   
  
"Maggie!" Ray yelled over the music.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Let's dance!!" He smiled at her.  
  
"Huh? I mean if this is something to get Lily jeal--"  
  
"No! Let's just dance, C'mon..Why can't we have a good time?" And for one of the only times he had seen it, Maggie smiled at him.  
  
"Sure, why not?" She said. And as soon as she said this, Ray busted out into the 'funky chicken' and starting clapping his hands along with it.   
  
"C'mon now! Owww!" Ray did an impersonation of James Brown, "Get funk-ay!!!"  
  
"Uhh..I'm gonna..I'm gonna sit down, again." Embarassed, Maggie did as she said she was going to.  
  
"Oh man.." Ray got a sad look on his face and shrugged it off, and then he tried to start a congo line, "COME ON PEOPLE!! P-A-R-T-WHY? BECAUSE I GOTTA!" Ray was starting to get into this, he didn't really care what people thought, it was their loss of fun. He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and he looked back to see Lily smiling back at him, Ray started to feel warm and fuzzy inside..Nearly like all the times when Lily was really close to him.   
  
"Hey!" She said, and did she look gorgeous. Ray's stomach started rumbling, he forgot to eat dinner, and he didn't take Maggie out to some restaurant either.   
  
"I'm hungry!" He replied back, not thinking about it.  
  
"Ok?" Lily smiled, Ray had such charm to him..  
  
"Ray..I'm not feeling too good.." Maggie said, holding her stomach. He sat across from her, concerned.  
  
"Do you wanna go home or somethin..I can give you money for a cab, I'll even walk you to the street." Lily also sat at their table with Travis, who knows were Robbie was. Lily was really confused in this new 'Sensitive Ray' that appeared to be breaking out. Confused, but liking it.  
  
"Yeah..I think that'd be good.." Maggie said. Ray walked her out to the curb and whistled for a taxi-cab.  
  
"Listen Ray, I thought maybe you could have a little more alone time with Lily..I'm not much help anymore. But y'know..Thanks..I don't usually do this stuff, and you showed me a good time. I'll see you around." Maggie again pulled a rare smile, she kissed him on the cheek and got into the cab. 


	9. Inside Out

Ch. 9-1: Inside Out - Inside  
  
Ray slowly walked back into the gym with one hand in his pocket and the other on his cheek, still feeling the light peck he had gotten. He sat down at the table where they all were, minus Kim and of course Maggie.  
  
"What happened to Kim?" Ray asked Robbie, who was sitting dateless, just as he was.  
  
"She had to go do some stuff with the DJ and that kinda thing, She is the main DJ on Cougar Radio after all." He calmly replied.  
  
"Of course." The four of them sat there, it was almost like another edition of RFR, the four sitting around a table, only it was fancier and well they were at Homecoming Dance. As the music glared on, Ray sort of sat and stared at Lily, his hand under his chin and his elbow on the table. She was busy eyeing the rest of the people there, looking at Jack every now and then. Ray thought she was probably thinking of things to talk about on RFR, but actually she was just looking, plain and simple. Robbie was drinking some punch, he was starting to get sick of it. He started thinking about the homework he hadn't done y--  
  
"This music really is terrible." Travis piped up. Lily who was caught off guard replied:  
  
"Yeah, Now if we were running this dance..It'd be something else."  
  
"We already did, remember? Of course..it wasn't all sprazzly-dory and, uh, stuff." Ray mumbled, he always was not very good with words, usually lazy with his words too, no wonder he always put things together, "Best of both worlds."  
  
"Oh yeah, huh. That day was hot..and speaking of heat waves, this gym is full of energy and is a bit stuffed, I think I'm gonna go get some fresh air!" Lily stood up.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea, I'll come with." Robbie also stood up and followed her out. Lily looked back at Ray who still sat there, She felt sort of sad that he wasn't coming but went outside without him.  
  
Travis and Ray both sat at the table, practically face-to-face. Should Ray confront Travis? Tell him how he really felt? He stared at Travis, his usual grin, he looked happy and calm. He was at a dance, for once doing something a little more normal than Buddhist practices...  
  
"So how's Lily treatin' ya?" He decided to say.  
  
"What do you mean?" Travis smirked.  
  
"How's the date goin'?" He revised his previous statement.  
  
"Oh. It's going just fine, I'll be sure to give you another picture of Lily, the ones we just got taken. You can cut out your picture and put you over me if you want." Travis let out a small laugh. 'What a good guy'Ray thought. "Do you still have the one with the heart around it, in your room?" He finished.  
  
"Ohh." Ray turned red, "Yeah and she almost saw it too!" Ray was really lightening up to Travis, he never really had a conversation like this with him. Almost suddenly as it has started, the conversation ended when Robbie and Lily strolled back to their table.   
  
"Alright ladies and gents, it's time for the final song. Find your partner or grab someone feelin' lonely." This would be the DJ's only words during the dance. But they were lasting words.   
  
"Madame" Travis took Lily's hand. They walked off to the dance floor. Robbie also soon departed and met up with Kim.  
  
"Robbie..I've never danced before.." Kim said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm a Pro." Robbie smirked. Ray was left standing by himself with his hands in his pockets. He looked around the gym, back and forth the eye went. He spotted Audrey, wait, Audrey? Popular Audrey??? He walked over to her, who was tending to herself, typical wallflower stance.  
  
"Audrey?" Ray spoke up, "Where is your date?"  
  
--  
  
Ch. 9-2: Inside Out - Out  
  
Audrey looked up. She had sort of a frown on her face and you could tell that her make-up had been smeared somehow around her eyes. She pointed to the right of her, in which Ray followed her finger and looked to see her date, some Junior guy, making out with another girl.  
  
"Audrey..I'm...I'm sorry, I don't know what to say.." Ray's voice became quiter as he talked. How terrible, he thought. He saw tears stream down Audrey's face and she dug her face into his shoulder and cried. He was a little taken back by this, but rubbed her back for her.  
  
"It's not fair!" She said through a phelgmy cry.  
  
"I know.. It isn't. Shh.. It's ok." Ray tried his best to comfort her. She pulled back and looked at him. Thinking quickly he pulled out his hankerchief and wiped her eyes for her.  
  
"Thanks.." Audrey sighed, and then kissed him on the lips. Ray instantly moved back.  
  
"Audrey, look, That doesn't help anything. It's just gunna make things worse. Now C'mon, I'm dateless, and you're dateless. So let's go dance." He told her.  
  
"You're...You're right." She said, cheering up. Ray held out his elbow and she locked it and they walked out to the gym as the final song was already about 2 minutes in.   
  
"Oh I looove this song!" Audrey said, finally realizing the song was 'Stairway to Heaven' by Led Zeppelin.  
  
"Definatly a good one." Ray put his hands on her waist. She replied with putting her hands on his shoulders. Ray repeated what he had seen on tv over in his mind, Step 1, 2, 3..  
  
Audrey smiled at him.   
  
"You know, you're not to bad at this dancing thing." She complimented him.  
  
"Hehe..Er..Thanks" He said. Lily looked over to them while doing a sort of slow dance tango to see Ray with Audrey, She couldn't believe her eyes. Ray with Her?? It wasn't possible, it wasn't true, she thought. Travis accidentally stepped on her foot and she realized she wasn't dreaming as she felt the small pain sear through her foot.  
  
"Oh, Sorry about that!" Travis told her.  
  
"It's....ow..Ok"  
  
Couples started departing soon after the final song ended. Travis' father was already waiting for him and Lily outside the school.  
  
"Didja kids have fun?" He put his hand on the passenger seat and looked back at them settling themselves into the back seat.  
  
"Loads!" Travis said and the car took off.   
  
Upon pulling up in front of the Randall's house. Lily wanted to thank Travis for a great time at her first true high school dance.   
  
"Y'know I had a great time..Thanks a lot."  
  
"It was nothing." He replied casually. Travis' dad looked through the mirror and smiled at the two of them talking.  
  
"Well, I..Better go." Lily started to rush off, but before exiting the car gave Travis a small kiss on the cheek. She couldn't believe she had done that in front of Travis' dad but hurried along the cement path leading to her door, holding her dress and making sure she didn't trip in her high heels. She opened the door to her house and her mom was sitting on the couch. She turned around from watching the TV and grinned.   
  
"Lilian! Oooh, how was it?" SHe merrily asked. Her father's footsteps could then be heard hurrying down the stairs to join in on the conversation.  
  
"Hey sweetie! Did you have a good time??" They both were more excited then she was.  
  
"Yeah it was great, had a good time. Maybe we can discuss this in the morning? I'm exhausted."  
  
"Oh, alright. You get some rest, ok?" Her mother said, "Good-night!" They both chimed as Lily hurried upstairs. "'Night" She hollared back. She was greatly relieved to enter her room and close the door. She leaned against her closed door, slid down it and sighed. She then proceeded to quickly change into her pajamas, not bothering with hanging up or putting her dress in a neat place. She popped Nirvana's "Smells Like Teen Spirit" into her stereo, it was one of her favorites, and plopped down on her bed as Kurt Cobain's screams wallowed through her mind. Why did she all of a sudden feel so jealous after seeing Ray tonight? Why did she start feeling weak, when she saw him tonight? Why was he being so sensitive? Why Why Why? Her mind overflowed with questions as feelings unfolded. And then a thought struck her: She didn't like Ray, did she? 


	10. The Mess After The Storm

Ch. 12-1: The Mess After The Storm - Sunday Morning Hangover  
  
"555-0123.." Lily said aloud as she pressed the buttons on the phone. The ring-tone rang through her ear twice before she clicked the off button and threw the phone on the bed. She walked over to her stereo, which sat upon her dresser, and decided to put another CD in (She had accidentally left the Nirvana album on all night and fell asleep to it on repeat.) She pressed a finger on her top CD in her alphabetically organized CD rack and slid her finger down the different CD's looking for something new to listen to. She pulled a CD case out and opened it, putting the Red Hot Chili Pepper's "Californication" into her stereo. She had always loved California, even though she was too young to really remember it. The family went to Disneyland and her favorite memory was seeing Mickey. She grinned at her thoughts and proceeded to walk towards the bathroom, leaving her door open, and the bathroom door, so she could hear the CD. She looked into the mirror.  
  
"Blah" She said and quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth. She walked back into her room and threw some clothes on, still avoiding her dress laying on the floor. She slowly walked downstairs, yawning a couple times in her just-woke-up state.   
  
Robbie woke up on his floor. His eyes slowly opened to see a pair of his underwear in front of his face which woke him up more than a cup of coffee would.   
  
"Ewww" He said to nobody, "I really need to clean up this room.." He stood up and scratched the back of his head through his Lion's-Mane type of hair. He streched his arms and looked at his bed. His blanket was half on the floor, he obviously fell off his bed again. He hated it when that happened but he was one of those sleepers that had practically a seizure when they slept. He walked across his room to his computer which he constantly left on but let the screen saver save power for him. He moved the mouse and the screen instantly appeared. He got online and looked at his Instant Message buddies who were online. Sadly it was a little early and everyone was sleeping in from the big night. He looked at his alarm clock, 8:34 it read. It was pretty early... He thought to himself. He decided to do this math homework crawled back into bed, in hopes of not waking up later on the floor again.   
  
Much earlier than Robbie or Lily, Travis was up at an early 6'o'clock a.m. The rest of his friends never knew how he always accomplsihed this without being really tired all the time, but he would always tell them it was a practice of Buddhism or another. He lifted the blanket up and threw his legs over his bed. He grabbed the cinder block a few feet away and started his regular early morning work-out. He liked to keep in shape, for himself, not for any girls or to impress anybody. He streched and did some crunches before making himself acceptable in public. He grabbed his back-pack and left his parents a note, just a reassurance that he wasn't missing and headed out the door. He loved the early morning when everyone was still asleep, and the dew was still on the grass, the sky was half-bright, half-dark and the air was fresh. He walked to the warehouse of RFR, and made himself comfortable inside. He sat on the floor and meditated for a while and then sat on the couch for a few minutes pondering the night before. Had he really just been to a dance? And more importantly, he had fun? He smirked, his usual smirk, and messed with some little electronical things. Still thinking about the dance he had just attended with Lily. The Lily that was feeling strange all of a sudden. Feeling weird about Ray, the same Ray that woke up next to Audrey.  
  
12-2: The Mess After The Storm - Sunday Afternoon Reminiscence  
  
Thinking back to the night before, after everything was said and done. Ray escorted Audrey back to her house for the after-party. He felt a little guilty for being with her instead of Lily, even though he wasn't even going out with Lily.   
  
"So Ray.." She softly spoke to him as people started showing up at the door.  
  
"So.." Ray gulped, "Audrey. Can I call home?"  
  
"Of course" She pointed at the phone. He walked over to it and picked it up, sighed and dialed home.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes honey?"  
  
"I'm gonna stay at...Robbie's..tonight." He lied.  
  
"Oh alright, Did you have a good time sweetie?"   
  
"Yeah, it was great. But I'm really tired so I think me and him are going to call it a night, maybe..watch a movie or something..Love you mom." And with that he hung up. He quickly picked up the phone and dialed Robbie's number.  
  
"Hello?" Robbie asked.  
  
"Hey, it's Ray. Um, if my mom calls, then I'm asleep at your house. Got it?"  
  
"o0o0oh. Where are you??" Robbie looked at the back of his phone, it had caller ID on it, "Audrey's?!"  
  
"Um, yeah..Well...heh." Ray nervoulsy spoke.  
  
"Well you 2 lovebirds have fun. Later man."  
  
He walked back over to Audrey through the crowd and asked where her room was. He told her he was pretty exhausted and after getting pointed in the right direction, opened the door to her room. He looked around at the pinks and yellows and the flowery girly stuff around her room. Typical, he thought. He sat down on her bed, and took another glance around. Immediatly spotting the TV he looked for a remote and pressed the power button.   
  
"You've won!!! You're the 99th caller!" A radio turned on behind him.  
  
"Oops.." He turned it off and looked for another remote, this time it was the TV and flipped through a few channels before landing on Cartoon Network.  
  
"Yes!" He said and relaxed. He heard some giggling outside the door and it pushed opened, with a couple kissing and laughing entering the room. They spotted Ray, looked rather embarassed and walked back out, apologizing for their mistake. Ray got up and closed and locked the door this time. Time passed and it seemed like many hours, but was probably only a couple before he heard knocking on the door.  
  
"Ray?" It was Audrey, "Ray? You in there?" He got up and unlocked the door for her, "Hey sweetie-pie, Are you ok in here?"  
  
"Sweetie-pie? Um..Yeah I'm just fine, do you want me to go or something, because I can.." His voice trailed off.  
  
"Oh no.. please don't leave" She grinned and put her arms around his neck and attempted to kiss him.   
  
"Wait, Audrey.. I don't think.."   
  
"It's ok, I want to." She answered his implied question. Ray kissed her back and they fell on the bed together. Falling asleep in each others arms about 30 minutes later. (Ray kissed her back and they flirted for a while before eventually falling asleep in others arms about 30 minutes later.)  
  
Ray woke up and looked at Audrey right in front of him, he stretched his neck and looked over her at the clock.  
  
"12:30?!" He exclaimed. Audrey woke up after he yelled,  
  
"What's the matter?" She smiled at him, enjoying his company.   
  
"Audrey, I gotta go, it's late!" Ray said, rushing out of her bed, "I'm sorry, I'll just see you later."  
  
She blew a kiss to him as he rushed out.  
  
--  
  
Ch. 12-3: The Mess After The Storm - Sunday Evening Online  
  
Luckily for Ray's little excuse about going to Robbie's, he ran over there and knocked on his door. Robbie opened the door and as a butler would do, gestured for him to come in.   
  
"Hey thanks for covering for me, man. I owe you."   
  
"Oh it's no problem, but why did you run over here?" Robbie asked.  
  
"Because, I can call my mom to have her pick me up here. So it seems more like I stayed over."  
  
"Ooooh. Y'know, that's a good one. So what'd you guys do?"  
  
"Who?" Ray asked.  
  
"You know..You and Audrey." Robbie answered.  
  
"I'll tell you later, let me call home." Ray proceeded with calling home, he waited for about 10 minutes and explained to Robbie what happened, and his mom came to pick him up. He had a conversation with his mom and dad about the dance and his brother annoyed him about it. He was finally relieved to get up into his room and rest.   
  
About half an hour later, he got up and decided to go online and see if any talk-worthy people were on. The computer was something that could entertain him for hours on end, even though he had many ways of entertaining himself. He sat down in his small, yet comfortable, office chair and moved the mouse around so the screen would show up. He signed on to his instant messenger program and noticed that Travis, Robbie, and Lily were all online. He decided he was going to make a private chat room for the quartet of RFR.  
  
[Chat Room: Radio Free Roscoe]  
  
TheRaySandwich has entered the room.  
  
LilyPad has entered the room.  
  
TheRaySandwich: Hey  
  
LilyPad: Hello  
  
TorpedoKing has entered the room.  
  
TorpedoKing: Yo!  
  
TrueEnlightenment has entered the room.  
  
TheRaySandwich: bout time! lol  
  
TrueEnlightenment: Sorry, I was looking at websites for some new Anime movies  
  
TheRaySandwich:NERD! j/k  
  
LilyPad: *Punches Ray*  
  
TheRaySandwich: That cyber-hurt!  
  
TorpedoKing: lol  
  
TheRaySandwich: Lily did you try to call me? Your number showed up on my caller ID.  
  
(Lily felt rather embarassed at this, but Ray couldn't see her face right now or hear her voice. So, she calmly ignored the blush appearing on her face.)  
  
LilyPad: Oh, Yah, I had to ask about homewrok  
  
LilyPad: homework*  
  
TheRaySandwich: Oh...k? lol  
  
TorpedoKing: Ray, tell Travis and Lily about what happened last night! :-D  
  
LilyPad: What happened last night??  
  
TheRaySandwich: Shut up rob!  
  
TorpedoKing: Cmon tell them! lol!  
  
TrueEnlightenment: Now you have to tell us, you've peaked my curiosity.  
  
TheRaySandwich: Well, I sorta went to Audreys party afterwards..  
  
TorpedoKing: And then?? :-D  
  
TheRaySandwich: We made out on her bed.. and I ended up staying the night.. hehe..  
  
(As Lily stared at this screen, her eyes got wide and her stomach sank. She felt like she was going to be sick. Ray made out with Audrey? No..No that wasn't fair. It wasn't right! She thought. Her mood changed from bad to worse.)  
  
LilyPad has left the room.  
  
TheRaySandwich: Whered she go?  
  
TorpedoKing: I dunno, but im out, later.  
  
TorpedoKing has left the room.  
  
Both Ray and Travis gradually left the chat room after that. Lily was half-way curled up on her bed, with tears streaming down her cheeks. 


	11. Case Of The Mondays

A/N: PLEASE CHECK OUT MY SONG! It's called "About A Lily", and you have to change the rating to "R" to find it because it deserves that rating, maybe higher. If you are aloud to read it, go ahead and check it out.  
  
Ch. 13: Case Of The Mondays  
  
Lily drearily woke up and haste herself in preperation for school. She was still feeling very upset about this sudden, and unwanted news about Ray and Audrey. Why? That seemed to be a huge question these days for Lily. The rain pitter-pattered on her window pane and she looked out the foggy window. She frowned and looked back at her alarm clock. Have to get ready, she thought. She slipped into a cute little outfit she had gotten over the summer. She remembered she went to some department store, and she really didn't know what to buy...Going into high school was a big step. She wanted something new, and something old. She wanted in the middle of her styles. There was that part of her that wanted to be pretty, but she didn't want to fade out her "rocker image." Then she remembered when Audrey gave her a make-over. Audrey. Audrey. Audrey. She slammed her fist down on her desk. And realized she was upset about Ray. Ray Brennan. Ray Immature-Childish-Unsensitive-Punch-in-the-arm Brennan. WHY?  
  
Unfortunatly for everyone, it was Monday.   
  
"Why can't monday be part of the weekend?" Ray said, as they all sat on the steps. Lily hardly made eye contact with him, and her lip would be in a pouting-position every few moments that none of the guys were looking at her. "I mean, then, nobody would hate Monday." Ray finished.  
  
"Well yeah, but then take into consideration that everyone would hate Tuesday." Travis intelligently chimed in.  
  
"Oh, good point. Well, They should just cancel school all together!" Ray spat out.  
  
"Agreed." The other three said in unison. They sat there, waiting for school to start, although not wanting it to. When the first bell finally rang, they all sluggishly stood up and departed to class, waving off each other as they did.  
  
During Lunch, everyone sat at their usual table. Conversing about their troubles. Well not completely, especially in the case of Lily. She looked up at the clock, tick tick tick. She was startled by the sound of Kim's voice appearing over the intercom.   
  
"Hello Roscoe High!" She gleefully spoke, "I hope everyone had a great time at homecoming! I know I did!" Everyone looked at Robbie, who put his head down and tried to avoid them. They all laughed, including the embarassed Robbie.  
  
Lily decided maybe a little alone time would be good for her, so she headed off to the RFR warehouse a little earlier. She opened the door and head down the stairs, from whom Travis looked up the couch. He set his book on the ground and opened the door for her, she stood there with her arm still in position to open the already opened door, and realized she wasn't going to be alone. She frowned.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"What kind of question is that? I'm always here." Travis told her. Realizing the situation may not be SO bad, she eased up and asked him if he would like to talk. But be completely confidential about it. He agreed, and they sat on the couch.  
  
"Well it's Ray.. He and the Audrey, and.." She broke out. Travis was slightly shaking, he looked into her eyes and moved his head up to hers. He kissed her like she'd never been kissed before in her life, and to Travis' surprise, she kissed back. 


	12. Brought To You By The Letters R, F, R

A/n: The End  
  
Ch. 12: Brought To You By The Letters R, F, R  
  
Lily pulled back, Travis' eyes look back and forth into hers.  
  
'Had that really just happened?' he thought to himself, while his heart beat rapidly in his chest. It felt like it was going to explode to him, He kissed Lily Randall, and Lily Randall kissed back.  
  
"I, uh, Travis..." Lily allowed herself to catch her breath, she put her fingertips to her lips "I, well.. I-I-I'm sorry.." She said, tears starting to stream down her cheeks like raindrops on a window. She stood up and walked around in a circle with a palm across her forehead, lost in confusion. "I can't.." She recited and she left the warehouse in a haste, leaving Travis sitting on the couch with his head down.   
  
Ray was about to open the door leading down to the broadcasting room, and he saw Lily rush out; Speedily walking away.  
  
"Lily, where are you--" He wasn't allowed to finish.  
  
"No!" She said, not thinking about what she was saying. Ray grabbed her arm and looked her straight in the eyes, her bloodshot and puffy eyes.  
  
"What, what's the matter?" He asked. Lily hesistated before speaking up, the lump in her throat had gotten severe.  
  
"I.." She was looking for the right words to say, should she reveal herself? Should she forget about him? "I..think I like you." She softly spoke.  
  
"You...You like me?!" It took Ray a few moments to realize what she had said and before he could say anything else, She wrapped her arms around him and dug her face into his right shoulder. He was a bit taken back by this, but patted her back before transistioning into a rub. Robbie had just now showed up and was gliding near them on his mountain bike.  
  
"Um..Should I be happy or concerned?" He shot a look at Ray.  
  
"Both." Ray responded. "I guess she likes me, and I don't know why she's crying."  
  
"I think you should be the one crying, Ray. Crying tears of joy." Robbie said, lightening up the mood.  
  
"Eh, After Lily here quits washing my shirt." Ray looked down at her, She looked back up at him, moving away slightly, "Uh, I'm a very emotional girl!" Lily said, she was trying to hide a smile, but couldn't hold it any longer.   
  
After everyone had calmed down a bit, it was time for their usual 4'o'clock show.  
  
"Hi I'm Question Mark, and I'm wondering--When is taking a friendship too far?" His limped wrist held the gold painted microphone and he eyed Ray and Lily.  
  
"Well QM, I think taking it too far would be be betraying your other friend who wants to take his other friendship a little farther." Ray said, looking at Travis for a moment before getting an unexpected blow to the arm by Professional Ray Brennan Arm Puncher, Lily Randall. "Ow" he mouthed, and rubbed his arm. She jokingly stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Well," Smog started up, one of the few times he spoke up. "I think this whole Dance ordeal is a bit odd. I mean if I wanted to hang out with friends, I shouldn't have to pay $200 to do so. Dances are clearly a waste of time, and a waste of money. And I'm just telling it like it is, mmk?" He had brought up his Miss Communication voice.   
  
Suddenly a caller had rang in and Lily pressed on the flashing red button.  
  
"Hey, Shady Lane speaking. What's you're major malfunction?"  
  
"Well, I think Dances are Romantic!" The caller had said.  
  
"Well, Of course you would think that...You don't have to pay for anything" Smog said.   
  
They all went about this small, friendly arguement for a few minutes before Ray chimed in "Well, I think it's time for a SONG!" and Travis pressed a button starting up Nirvana's "Drain You" in the background.  
  
"Lily, may I show you something?" Ray tried to sound elegant.  
  
"Umm..Sure?" Ray gestured for her to hold her hand out, and she did so. He took a pen from his pocket and wrote a line across it, she quickly reflexed her hand back and looked at him as if saying "What was that for?" He said "wait wait" and grabbed her hand again, putting an almost firm grip on it. "Now, this is the river" he pointed to the line. He then drew a circle. "And this is the bunny, and the bunny has to get across the river....oh no he cant make it..ahh glurp glurp! The bunny can't make it!" Lily smiled, "Well hows he supposed to make it across?" She asked. Ray replied back "I don't know, I just wanted to hold your hand." Ray half-smirked. Lily punched Ray right in the arm after he said this, but she smiled and had a small twinkle in her eyes. "She so wants me" Ray thought.  
  
--End of Broadcast-- 


End file.
